O Peru
by Quartzo Cristal
Summary: ONESHOT! Bem, até a Akatsuki comemora o Natal! E é nessa data que eles percebem que existem enormes diferenças entre eles... principalmente na hora de comer o Peru! XD


**Summary: **Bem, até a Akatsuki comemora o Natal! E é nessa data que eles percebem que existem enormes diferenças entre eles... principalmente na hora de comer o Peru! XD

**O PERU – Oneshot**

Era véspera de Natal...

E os Akatsukis mal podiam esperar...

**Itachi: **_(Quero que passe logo pra chegar o Carnaval... u/.\ú)_

Tá bom, quase todos...

Continuando, eles estavam ansiosos. u.ú Preparavam a ceia animadamente...

**Pain: **E aí, Konan? Não vai fazer o rango? Ò.Ó

**Konan: **Você e suas idéias machistas de que são as mulheres que cozinham! Pois, pro seu governo, eu nunca toquei numa panela, seu paspalho. ¬¬

Corrigindo: Decidiam quem ia fazer a ceia animadamente...

**Deidara: **Então é por isso que a gente vive comendo comida congelada, un... Ò.\)

**Tobi: **TOBI VAI FAZER A CEIA! ºOX/

**Kisame: **Legal, vamos ficar com fome. u.ú

**Tobi: **i.i

**Pain: **Bem, ninguém se ofereceu, então, vai lá, Tobi. u.u

**Tobi: **Weeeeee!!! **–Corre pra cozinha-**

Decidido o cozinheiro da noite, todos os Akatsukis sentaram-se na grande mesa para a ceia.

_**(Uma hora mais tarde)**_

**Tobi: **PRONTINHOOOOO!!!!!!! n.X/

**Akatsuki: **O.O

Ninguém nunca tinha visto tanta concentração de comida queimada em todo o planeta...

Menos um prato.

O Peru.

**Kakuzu: **Falou,vamos comer o Peru. u.u

**Deidara: **Você só pode estar brincando! Ò.\)

**Akatsuki: **Hã?

**Deidara: **Não podemos comer esse Peru. u.\)

**Kakuzu: **E posso saber POR QUE???? ¬¬

**Deidara: **Porque é tradição da minha família explodir o Peru antes da ceia! Ò.\)

**Kakuzu: **E é tradição de um dos meus ESTÔMAGOS que funcionam COMER o Peru DURANTE a ceia! Ò.Ò

**Deidara: ****-Armando bombas no Peru-** Problema o seu, Zumbi. Ù.\)

**Hidan: **DEIDARA! Ò.Ò VOCÊ NÃO PODE EXPLODIR O PERU! TEMOS QUE OFERECÊ-LO COMO SACRIFÍCIO PARA O JASHIN-SAMA!!!!

**Pain: **Mas o bicho já tá morto... u.u

**Hidan: **O Kakuzu resolve isso... u.ú

**Deidara: **JASHIN-SAMA É O ESCAMBAU! EU VOU EXPLODIR ESSE PERU! Ò.Ò

**Konan: **Ah, você não vai não. Ò.Ò

**Itachi: ****-Olhando atentamente pro Peru-**

**Deidara: **Vou sim! Ò.\)

**Konan: **Não antes de eu colocar um vestido nele! Ò.Ò **–Puxa um vestido do nada-**

**Kisame: **VOCÊ NÃO VAI TRAVESTIR O PERU! Ò.Ó

**Tobi: **Por que não? É fêmea... u.X

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Pain: **Perdi o apetite. ¬¬

**Konan: **Se me derem licença... **–Vestindo o Peru-**

**Deidara: **LARGA ESSE PERU!!! Ò.Ò

**Itachi: ****-Ainda olhando atentamente pro Peru-**

**Konan: **LARGO NADA!

**Kakuzu: **Se não pararem vocês é que vão virar Peru! Ò.Ó

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Hidan: **Que nojo, cara. ¬¬

**Kakuzu: **¬¬

**Tobi: **Tobi quer comer o Peru! i.i

**Deidara: **KONAN, LARGA ISSO SENÃO EU VOU CONTAR PRO PAIN SOBRE AS SUAS PULADAS DE CERCA! Ò.Ò

**Konan: **EU NÃO PULEI A CERCA, SEU MALDITO!

**Pain: **QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA???? Ò.Ó

**Hidan: **CALADOS! Ò.Ó NINGUÉM TOCA NO PERU!

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Hidan: **Irei oferecê-lo como sacrifício ao Jashin-sama. u.u

**Kisame: **Mais nem ferrando! Eu tô com fome. Ò.Ó

**Pain: **Okay, vamos decidir isso civilizadamente. u.ú Deidara quer explodir o Peru, Konan quer enfeitá-lo, Hidan quer usá-lo de sacrifício, Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi e eu queremos comê-lo. u.ú Bem, tá na cara quem ganhou! Larguem esse Peru. Ò.Ó

**Konan e Deidara: **NÃO! Ò.Ó Ò.\)

Zetsu surgiu do nada, com a Barata, membro honorário da Akatsuki, na sua cabeça... (Haviam se tornado amigos... XD)

**Akatsuki (Menos Itachi, que continuava imóvel): **ARGH! O.O

**Zetsu: ****-Segurando o Peru-** Vocês já pararam para imaginar porque comemos esse Peru?

**Akatsuki: **Não... o.o

**Zetsu: **É porque é Natal... -.-

**Barata: ****-Emanando um ar de concordância-**

**Akatsuki: **E daí? O.õ

**Zetsu: **E daí que que é uma época de paz em que todos se unem para dar as mãos... **–Lendo em um papelzinho-** E...e... **–Joga o papel fora-** Bem, não é pra brigar pelo Peru. u.ú

**Tobi: **Mas ele tem recheiro de vegetais! i.i

**Zetsu: ****-Protegendo o Peru-** SEUS ANIMAIS! Ò.Ó

**Barata: ****-Chocada-**

**Konan: **DEVOLVE! Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **AH, NÂO VEM NÃO! Ò.\)

E a bagunça correu solta... até que o Peru voou das mãos de Zetsu...

E parou nas bem cuidadas mãos de Itachi... u.u

**Itachi: **...

**Akatsuki: **o.o'

**Itachi: **...

**Akatsuki: **o.o'

**Itachi: **... Tobi...

**Tobi: **Hai, Itachi-san? 8D

**Itachi: **Onde achou esse Peru...?

Tobi gelou.

**Tobi: **Eu vi ele andando pela base... hehehe... 8D

Todos gelaram com a afirmação. Sim... se aquele Peru estava na Base...

Ela só poderia ser... o.o

**Itachi: **Carmen Sheila... **–Ativa o sharingan-**

**Deidara: **TOBI SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ COZINHOU O PERU DE ESTIMAÇÃO DO ITACHI?????? Ò.\)

**Tobi: **Tobi não sabiaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! TT.TT

**Kisame: **Ei gente...

**Pain: **E AGORA, SEU INÚTIL? Ò.Ó

**Tobi: **Mas, ma... i.i

**Kisame: **Gente...

**Hidan: **Já tá morto mesmo... u.u

**Kisame: **GENTE! Ò.Ó

**Akatsuki: **QUIÉ?????

**Kisame: ****-Aponta pro Itachi-**

**Itachi: ****-Possesso e ativando o Mangenkyo-**

**Akatsuki: **O.O

DAR NO PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! \O.O/

É... o Natal é uma época de paz... u.u

Muuuita paz... u.u

Feliz Natal para vocês. n.n

**FIM**

Olá, povoooo!! Resolvi fazer essa pequena fic pra me despedir de vocês até Fevereiro (Mais detalhes em Akatsuki High School) e desejar um **FELIZ NATAL** pra todo mundo!!! n.n/

**Ja ne!**

**Quartzo Cristal**


End file.
